Many Carols
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He couldn’t help the grin pulling at his lips, “O holy night my dear, that would be great. How ever it would be hard to wrap myself up and get under the tree.” ZUTARA ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the Christmas Carols.

Note: I was thinking about this last night after I put up my other story 'Merry Christmas Love,' and then this morning I was listening to Christmas Carols and thought about the words and this is what came up.

**30fics in 30days**

Many Carols,

"It's going to be a silent night," Katara said aloud to her husband beside her.

He turned his head away from his newspaper and looked at his wife of many years, who in turn was watching the fire dance in the fire place, "Yes it is," he told her.

"It's going to be Christmas soon and you haven't even told me what you wanted." He said trying to turn the conversion in another direction.

Her bright blue eyes looked away from the flames and locked onto his golden ones, "All I want for Christmas is you Zuko." She gave a teasing smile and a small laugh.

He couldn't help the grin pulling at his lips, "O holy night my dear, that would be great. How ever it would be hard to wrap myself up and get under the tree."

Katara laughed, "I remember when I was younger and I swore I heard the bells on Christmas day, you know, Santa's reindeer and the bells." She asked and he gave a huff.

"Of course I know about Santa and his deer, the one leading it was called Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," he told her smugly as though it was something no know else knew. "I remember Uncle Iroh would jingle bells just as I woke up." He smiled at the memory.

"My parents would to the whole 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' thing, I use to thing it was so sweet. Everyday it was something different, he'd take her out shopping, or he'd buy her a necklace, you know." Katara told him. "And then my mother would make us go out caroling, 'Hark, the Herald Angel Sings' that was her favorite song."

She closed her eyes and seemed to relive the moment; Katara could almost hear her mother's beautiful voice singing in her ear. She could almost feel the soft thick coat her mother wore that smelt like lilies.

"Look it's snowing," she was brought back from the memory and looked out at the window, Zuko was right, "It's snowing in the Fire Nation." He seemed rather confused, "It's never snowed here before." Katara let out a small giggle as she watched Zuko's face turn from shocked to awe as the soft white snowflakes fell.

'It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,' she thought, "It's beautiful isn't it?" she got up and moved across the red room which was decorated with Fire Nation symbols.

She reached out her darkly colored hand to touch the cold, almost frozen over, window. She could feel the body heat from the man standing next to her, she looked him over and couldn't believe that she was married to the Fire Lord, but truthfully she had never been happier.

He still had his 'mop' looking hair but when in meetings he would have it up in the knot. His scar was still there but it didn't dull his face instead enhanced it in its own way; he was to simply put it, amazing.

She was the same though, she was longer and she had aged, after all you cannot stay 14 forever, and she had three children, who were at this moment helping at their Uncle Iroh's tea shop in the Earth Kingdom.

"Maybe we should melt the snow," Zuko thought aloud, at which Katara lightly smacked his arm.

"Let it snow, dear." She whispered softly, her breath leaving the glass foggy, "It's never happened here before, I think it will make some very happy, a white Christmas."

"Fine," Zuko sighed and looked at the clock, "I think we should be off to bed, you did, after all, volunteer me to be Santa this year." He gave her a small glare which she returned with laughter.

"I'll come up as well Zuko," she said as she followed him up the stairs to their room, "Just think, a few years ago I was telling our kids 'here comes Santa Claus' and now their all grown up."

Zuko stopped at the top of the stairs and then turned to her and gave a smile, "Well Katara, we could always… have another."

Her face broke out into a grin, "Well Zuko, I say that's a great idea. In fact," she said with a know-it-all tone, "We should get started right away."

Zuko's eyes lit up like a child in a toy store, "Really?" he asked.

Katara just nodded her head.

-

Zuko was 10 minutes late for playing Santa but he swore to his God that it was so very worth it.

-

Ok, how many Christmas Carols can you spot?

I know it wasn't the best idea I've had but oh well, and so you know the kids are all above 10 but not above 15.

Written by Jessica


End file.
